Brightheart
Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger splotches along her back, as well as a ginger tail. She also has a large scar on one side of her face, leaving her with no eye and ear on that side. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild Brightkit, Thornkit, Brackenkit, and Cinderkit are captured by Clawface. They are later gained back by a group of ShadowClan warriors and elders and a ThunderClan patrol. Forest of Secrets : She, along with her brother Thornpaw, is made an apprentice. Her mentor is Whitestorm. Fireheart remarks on her hunting skills, saying how great a hunter she is. Rising Storm : Fireheart notices that Brightpaw has hunted well, and he asks her whether she took her catch straight to the elders. Brightpaw assures him that she did. When at the Gathering, she is talking to some ShadowClan apprentices about Brokentail, but she does not give anything away. Brightpaw meets Ravenpaw when he comes to tell Fireheart where Cloudpaw was. She goes back to tell Whitestorm where Fireheart and Sandstorm went. She flees the fire to RiverClan territory along with the rest of the Clan. A Dangerous Path : Since Bluestar only made Cloudtail a warrior she and the other apprentices were jealous. She and another apprentice, Swiftpaw, thought they could find and drive out the dog pack Tigerstar had brought into the forest. They found the dog pack but they couldn't take them on. Swiftpaw died and Brightpaw was seriously injured,she loses an eye and a good part of her ear comes off. Before Cinderpelt nursed her back to health, Bluestar gave her the cruel name of ''Lostface. After that Cloudtail never left her side. She went to meet Cloudtail's mother Princess later in the book and feels bad because Princess was scared of her. Then, Cloudtail trained her to be a warrior using a special fighting style that meant she only needed one eye. ''The Darkest Hour : After Bluestar died and Fireheart became leader Cloudtail kept asking Firestar to change Lostface's name. After questioning One-eye, he performed a rarely used ceremony to change Lostface's name to Brightheart. After the battle with BloodClan she started sleeping in the warriors den. Super Edition: ''Firestar's Quest : She is seen as a pregnant queen and later gives birth to Whitekit. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight : She is seen in the beginning of the book, on a hunting patrol with Cloudtail and Brambleclaw. She is also one of the first cats that notice that Brambleclaw is not in the warrior's den, and is not in camp. However, she doesn't think anything of it, and assumes that he has just gone hunting on his own. Moonrise : She and Cloudtail go missing. Their daughter Whitepaw is extremely worried because no cat knows what happened to them. It is later revealed that Brightheart and Cloudtail were captured by Twolegs along with Leafpaw, Mistyfoot, and other Clan cats, rouges, and kittypets. Dawn : She and Cloudtail are captured by the Twolegs along with Mistyfoot, Gorsetail, Leafpaw, Sasha and some other rogues. Whitepaw is devastated. They are all later rescued by Squirrelpaw and Graystripe. Starlight :''Coming Soon ''Twilight :She was jealous of Daisy because Cloudtail, her mate spends more time with Daisy than her. She is also hurt when Daisy is startled by her injury. She helps Cinderpelt with the medicine cat jobs and Leafpool thinks she was taking her place. When Leafpool leaves, she thinks it was her fault because she was taking up a lot of medicince cat jobs and made Leafpool jealous, but is later reasurred when she finds out about Crowfeather and Leafpool's romance. Sunset : Brightheart decides to help Leafpool with the medicine cat duties after Cinderpelt's death. She later tells Leafpool that she will return to her warrior duties. Leafpool, who was earlier annoyed by Brightheart's help, wishes she would have stayed around to help longer. In the Power of Three Series The Sight : She mentors Jaypaw for a short time before he becomes a medicine cat. Brightheart doesn't take him in the forest much, mainly keeping him in camp to tend to the elders. When Jaypaw becomes a medicine cat she is promised by Firestar that she would get to train one of Ferncloud's kits. It is mentioned that whenever Jaypaw tried to make her understand his new decision, she always changed the subject or made an excuse to leave. When Whitewing tells the Clan of the dogs on WindClan territory, she is asked if they should really go and help out with the dogs. Brightheart thinks about it, but replies saying though they lost much in the past with the dog pack, they can't let that happen again to another Clan. Dark River : When WindClan battles with ThunderClan, she fights with Whitetail. ''Outcast : When Foxkit and Icekit are going to become apprentices, she is seen discussing the matter with Cloudtail. She also tells Berrypaw that Firestar would never give a cat a mean name, when Berrypaw is worrying that Firestar will name him in regard to his tail by naming him "Berry-stumpy-tail." Eclipse : She helps Leafpool with her medicine cat duties, because of all the injured. Long Shadows : Brightheart catches greencough in Long Shadows, and moves into the abandoned Twoleg nest with the other sick cats. She is one of the cats that watch Firestar lose one of his lives. ''Family Members Mother: :: Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mate: :: Cloudtail: Living (As of Sunrise) Daughter: :: Whitewing: Living (As of Sunrise) Brothers: :: Thornclaw: Living (As of Sunrise) :: Brackenfur: Living (As of Sunrise) Sister: :: Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart. Nieces: :: PoppyfrostRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) :: HoneyfernRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :: CinderheartRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of Sunrise) Nephew: :: MolepawRevealed as Brackenfur's child in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased (Suspected StarClan member) Grandaughters: ::Dovekit Living (As of Sunrise) ::Ivykit Living (As of Sunrise) Tree References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters